


Payback is Sweet, but You're Even Sweeter.

by thathyperloudfangirlchick



Series: Baked My Way Into Your Heart [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bullying, Carnival, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathyperloudfangirlchick/pseuds/thathyperloudfangirlchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt:<br/>“Babe, that’s the girl who bullied me in high school, can we go be really cute? Babe, she’s next to the SHOOTING game, it’s fate for us to go rub in how fucking cute we are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback is Sweet, but You're Even Sweeter.

          “State fair, state fair, we’re going to the state fair, the hub of weird fooooooood~,” you sing, spinning your little boy around the kitchen. He shrieks out a laugh, both of you smiling as you twirl around the kitchen. “What are we gonna try first? Fried twinkies? Fried cheesecake? Fried JACK?” you ask, tickling the young one in your arms. He wiggles until you place him sitting down on the counter. You smile at him while you continue to pack the bags.

          “How much water you think is enough, Aaron? Six bottles?” Aaron pops his head in the doorway, fresh out the shower, dressed only in jeans and pulling a collared shirt over his head. You turn around to face him, fanning yourself with your hand. “Ohh, nevermind. We’re gonna need more. Something’s got me feeling all hot under the skin.” You shriek, deftly avoiding the towel he throws at your head. He shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

          “Six bottles will suffice, I’m sure. Especially since I know Jack will ask us for ICEEs when we get there.”

          “ICEES!” Jack exclaims, hyper at just the thought of the sweet, cherry-flavored slush. You laugh, ruffling his hair.

          “I’ll buy you an ICEE, sugar, as long as you share with me and daddy.” He grins at you both, and you hug him before holding up the cooler bag and a parasol. “I think we’re ready to go, babes. Leggo?” Aaron smiles at you before scooping his son up in his arms and taking your hand, heading out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          “Okay, so fried twinkies, yes. Fried cheesecake, yes. Fried Oreos, heck YES. What else should we tr- okay that sign says deep fried pineapple. That is not something I’ve ever made or thought of making myself, but I WANT IT.” You make a beeline towards the brightly colored booth, but Aaron grabs your hand to stop you with affectionate exasperation. You turn on him, your lower lip pouting at the idea of your love separating you from your sweet, sugary fair food. He smiles at your cuteness, patting your cheek.

          “We just ate lunch in addition to all the sweets you listed. Let’s walk around a little bit more, maybe play some games, let the food digest, or else you AND Jack will get sick.” You stick your tongue out at him before maybe a silly face at Jack who’s hand in hand with you both.

          “He says that, but daddy ate half of our Oreos, didn’t he, sweetie?”

          “Yeah, he did!” Jack chimes in, grinning up at his favorite man.

          “I can handle it, I’m bigger than the both of you combined.” He smirks at you, always loving to remind you of your diminutive height.

          “Ahh, but can it really? You’re getting on in the years, babe,” you smirk back, always loving to remind him of his less-than-diminutive age. He flicks your nose before the three of you walk towards the game section like the happy family you are. “So, whatcha gonna win me, babe?” you ask, swinging arms with Jack.

          “Who says I’m going to win you anything?” he laughs, both of you lifting Jack up by the arms. You scoff at him, rolling your eyes.

          “Cause we’re dating, we’re at a fair, and you’re my big man who would be absolutely adorable if you win me some obnoxious prize bigger than Jack.” Aaron side-eyes you at your unusually demanding behavior. You blush under his scrutiny, giving him a sheepish smile. “I’ve always wanted to go to a carnival or fair with a boyfriend and have him win me a stuffed animal... like in the movies. Sue me, I’m a cheeseball.” You avert your eyes, embarrassed. Because your eyes were off to the side, you couldn’t see the gentle, indulgent look he gave you as he vowed to win you something pink, fluffy, or both.

          “If I’m going to win you something, it would probably be best if we went to that game with the cork shotguns.” Your head snaps towards him, and your eyes meet over Jack’s cute little noggin. He smiles at you, gentleness abound in the lines of his face, and you give him a bashful smile back. God, you love this man.

          “Daddy, the corkguns are this way!” Jack exclaims, pulling both of your hands around the left corner of the stalls. When you round the edge, you stop in your tracks, instinctively stepping backward behind the wall, eyes wide open, unblinking.

          “Y/N? What’s wrong?

          “Mama?” Your two boys stare at you with eyes full of concern, and you pat both of their cheeks lightly.

          “I’m okay, I’m okay, sweetie. It’s just… when Mama was in high school, Mama got bullied a lot, and the girl that bullied her the most is around the corner. It’s sort of instinctual for me to hide when I see her,” you say, offering an embarrassed look to Hotch.

          “What did she do?”

          “Oh, my sweet summer child…” you say, stroking Jack’s cheek. “Just mean things, sweetie. Things you don’t really need to know, my darling.”

          “Would you like to go somewhere else for the moment and come back here later?” You shake your head, squaring your shoulders.

          “Nah, nah. I’m good, I’m fine. Just… seeing an old face from home like that, it surprised me, but I’m fine. High school in New Orleans was a long time ago, a lifetime ago. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me, right, sweets?” You say, stroking Jack’s hair. Aaron takes yours and Jack’s hands and leads you around the corner to the cork gun game. You surreptitiously look at the former bully from the peripheral of your sight, and you grit your teeth as you realize that she has gotten only prettier and skinnier than high school. You turn your eyes forward, toward Aaron and Jack putting money down for the game, and you smile as Jack excitedly bounces on his feet.

          “OMG, is that you, Y/N?”

          God, fuck, shit, asshat. You turn your head towards her, plastering a fake smile on your face. She leans in to hug you, making you cringe at the saccharine sweet perfume that burns your nose. You halfheartedly pat her back, frowning until she pulls away.

          “God, you look just the same, Y/N! I could mistake you for a sophomore, you’re still so small, so petite! How are you doing? No one heard from you since you ran away!” You open your mouth to answer before she waves her hand dismissively, continuing. “Y’know, lots of rumors popped up when you left. People thought you went to rehab, moved to Canada, got buried in your own backyard. I covered for you, I’ll have you know. Instead of telling everyone that Y/N Y/L/N was a pussy who got tossed around by her own parents, broke down, and ran away, I told them some guy knocked you up, and you, in all your single-mother-shame, moved up north to escape the ridicule. Really, you should be thanking me.” She says this all with a sharp, bright smile on her face, and your face drops as you lower your head, letting your hair fall in front of your face. She leans down, grabbing a lock of your hair and tugging.

          “Hellooooooo? God, are all the lights off in that meek, vapid little head of yours? I actually made everyone in our class believe some dude willingly had sex with you; you should be gratef-” The witch is interrupted by a fluffy pink bunny toy shoved inbetween your faces.

“Here you go, sweetheart. I won the large prize, but I figured you would like this one the best, so I got you two of the, one pink and one white.” Aaron hands you the toy and puts a hand on your shoulder while Jacks stands on your other side, holding your hand. “Hello, I’m Aaron Hotchner, Y/N’s boyfriend. Who are you, exactly?” For the first time ever, you see the flawless beauty queen become flustered as she tilts her head to look upwards at all 6’3 of your handsome agent.

          “Oh, I’m-”

          “Nobody.” You meet her eyes for the first time in this entire encounter as you grip Jack’s hand tighter. “She’s nobody. Some girl from high school a long time ago. If you don’t mind, my family and I are going to go enjoy the fair today, and I hope you do the same. It was nice seeing you.” With that, you nod, resolutely leading Jack away, Aaron faithfully and steadily following behind. You manage to walk for two minutes before stopping to step out the throng of people and leaning against the side of the fair shopping center.

          “Y/N? Are you alright?” Aaron’s hands are hesitant on your shoulders while you duck your head, burying your face in the soft, synthetic bunny fur. “I can’t believe she was so cruel. I had to interrupt her. I know you can handle yourself, but I couldn’t stand the way she was speaking to you, I couldn’t.” You gingerly hand Jack the bunny before launching yourself into Aaron’s arms, your own arms encircling his wait and squeezing.

          “Thank you for protecting me, Aaron. I don’t know where I could be without you.” You look up at him, and his heart twinges at the teary but adoring look you give him. “ …You just showed yourself off for my benefit, didn’t you?” Aaron laughs, his thumb wiping away the tears clinging to your cheek.

          “She seemed utterly convinced that you are undesirable and isolated. I can only imagine how sweet the irony would be when she saw you with me, a man who absolutely adores you.” You giggle at that, leaning your cheek into his callused, comforting palm.

          “I love you, you know. I love you so much.” Aaron, with the gentlest, sweetest look of love in his eyes, leans down and presses a gentle kiss to your forehead, murmuring ‘I love you too’ into your skin. You feel so warm and safe in his arms when Jack reaches up and nudges you with the toy bunny’s nose.

          “Daddy, Mama, can we go get fried pineapple now?” he asks, the cutest grin possible on his face. Aaron picks him up, and he settles in his grasp, inbetween the two of you, before wrapping his arms around both of your necks. You return the sweet hug, kissing him on the cheek and ruffling his hair.

          “Sure thing, cutie pie. Let’s go share an ICEE too.”

 

 


End file.
